


i only want you

by larryslayss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Jealous Louis, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslayss/pseuds/larryslayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis gets jealous or the one where louis teases harry in class and then they fuck //au//</p>
            </blockquote>





	i only want you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've ever written smut so I apologize in advance for messing up and there's a little bit of fluff at the end x ((2013 senior harry and 2014 senior louis)) ps I finished writing this at like 3 am lmao

it was a surprise when louis and harry came out with news that they were together. not just fuck buddies. see, they were the school players and we're known for sleeping around.

they've been together for about 4 months now and you'd think they wouldn't make it since they would get tired of every one of their past partners rather quickly. but they didn't get tired of each other, no, their relationship was special. they never fought really except jealousy was a bit of a problem at times. louis was a flirt and so was harry so naturally, they would flirt with others.

louis has 4 classes with harry so they would see each other often. and right now they were in english watching a movie that a guy from some college near here put in. half of the students were asleep and the other half were just talking, no one really listening. harry and louis were seated in the back and we're bored out of their minds. that was until niall said something to harry to cause him to hold in a laugh. they were having a quiet conversation and every so often, harry would giggle or niall would touch him in some way. niall was way too touchy for louis' liking.

louis rolled his eyes when niall made harry laugh again. he got tired of hearing their whispers and chuckles. he decided to have a little fun and tapped harry on the back and whispered, "babe I know you're loud but you've gotta be quiet for this one ok?" harry was confused as to what he meant but he immediately knew when louis started rubbing his thigh going very close to his crotch.

harry bit his lip and looked at louis like he was crazy. "what are you doing, lou?" he said breathlessly. louis just shook his head and rested his hand on his crotch, not pushing down or anything. harry moved his hips up into louis' hand and whimpered quietly. louis knew he had control now. he started rubbing harrys semi and harry was breathing heavily.

louis found it ridiculous that the teacher hadn't even noticed but oh well. he pressed down hard and harry almost moaned out loud but louis covered his mouth just in time to muffle the sound. harry bucked his hips and louis pushed them down into the chair. 

louis smirked as he pulled his hands back to his lap and harry whined. "cmon Lou please" harry begged. he even pouted but louis was not falling for that look . "I'm not going to give in haz" he said whilst shaking his hhead harry huffed in annoyance and replied, "fine I can take care of myself ya'know."

"I thought you'd enjoy me riding you but its fine if you want to take care of yourself." louis smirked.

harrys mouth hung open because louis usually tops. "y-you'd let me?"he stuttered a bit. louis bit his lip and nodded. "meet me at my car?" louis asked before grabbing his stuff and saying he had to go to the nurse.

louis walked -practically skipped- to the parking lot and waited for harry to show. he then saw a curly headed lad walked his was with his bookbag covering his hard on. he stopped in front of louis who was leaning on the door of the car. harry pressed his red lips against louis' pink ones.

it started off sweet but quickly got heated as louis slipped his tongue in, roaming harrys mouth. louis bit harrys bottom lip which earned a moan from him. louis opened the door and got in as did harry. "my place or yours?" harry panted, breaking apart from the kiss.

"I want to ride you here, car sex is fun." louis said, straddling him. louis leaned down and started kissing down harrys neck. he sucked on a spot right under his jawline which he knew was harrys sweet spot. harry groaned and grabbed louis' hips and moved them against his. this made louis cry out and grind back.

louis tugged on harrys shirt to show he wanted it off. while harry was pulling off his shirt, louis opened the glove compartment and took out an almost empty bottle of lube. louis admired harrys body and ran his fingers down his tattooed stomach, reaching down to harrys pants. he slowly unbuckled his own belt, still teasing harry, and unbuttoned his jeans. in one swift motion, he had taken off his pants completely and was left in only his boxers.

louis grinded down onto harrys hard on and moaned out. harry was biting his lip and his eyebrows were furrowed. louis wanted harry now so he pulled his pants down to his knees and did the same with his boxers. harry wasn't small and louis knew that. they didn't need condoms knowing that they were both clean.

louis grabbed the base of harrys cock and squeezed lightly. harry whimpered as louis leaned down and took his length into his mouth. he bobbed his head a couple of times and harry bucked his hips. he sucked hard and his tongue circled around the tip as harrys hands flew down to louis' head. he gripped his hair causing louis to moan and send vibrations down his cock.

louis pulled off with a 'pop' and looked up at harry whose eyes were shut and had red plump lips. he tugged at his boxers exposing his cock dripping with precum. he grabbed the lube as he straddled harry againg and squirted a generous amount on his hand. he applied it to harrys length and some to his hole. louis gasped as he felt the cold lube. he hovered over harrys cock and made direct eye contact. he gave harry the most innocent look before sinking down onto harrys member. he was halfway down till he slammed down, completely bottoming out. harry held on to louis' small waist as he let out the loudest and dirtiest moan he's ever heard. the sound made louis move his hips and hide his face in harrys neck.

louis lifted his hips up and sank back down and a small moan slipped from his lips. he started going faster and was basically bouncing on harrys cock, making the car shake. the only thing you could hear was moaning and grunting plus the sound of skin slapping. it was music to their ears. harrys hips thrusted up and found louis' prostate making louis moan so loud he was surprised the whole school didn't hear it. harrys hands slid down to louis' hips and held on tight, definitely leaving bruises. louis scratched up and down harrys arms and it felt so good.

"f-fuck harry you feel s-so good" louis panted and harry responded with a raspy, deep voice "you're so tight lou" his eyes screwed shut and his mouth hung open letting the moans escape. harry thrusted at an angle that met louis' prostate directly. he kept thrusting up and louis kept sinking down until he stopped and gripped harry tight, "fuck I love-" he was cut off by his own moaning as he released all over harrys chest.

harry thrusted one, two, three times more until he came inside of louis and it felt amazing. they both were coming down from their high as louis got off of harrys lap and grabbed a towel from the back seat, wiping each other down. 

they put on their shirts and boxers and cuddled for little bit, louis leaning his head on harrys chest, and harry holding louis close. louis counted his heartbeats and smiled to himself because he realized how much he's come to love this boy and he almost said it earlier.

harry twirled louis' hair around his finger before breathing out, "I love you lou, you're my everything and I didn't want to say it before because I was scared but I think I heard you almost say it to me a few minutes ago?" he smirked as louis' cheeks reddened as he nodded "you love me? haz, I thought you were getting tired of me that's why I got so jealous back in class. niall was making you laugh and he made you happy." he sighed as tears formed. "I'm in love with you lou and you make me happy. you make me smile on my worst days and I love you. I only want you." harry lifted louis' chin up as he wipped away the tears with his thumb. he placed a small but passionate kiss on his lips and smiled as he pulled back. "I'm I'm love with the cheesiest person ever" louis muttered.

harry just giggled making his dimples pop and louis poked them. he just sat and kind of just admired what he's like. his messy chocolate curls, his emerald eyes, his beautiful smile. he could go on for days about how gorgeous harry is and harry could do the same to louis.

"hey you know now that we're in love, we should celebrate." louis whispered. "and do what, love?" harry responded hoarsely. 

"round two at my place?" louis asked cheekily. 

"anything for you babe" harry smiled as they started the car and went to celebrate their love.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I JUST REALIZED LOUIS HAD NO PREP AND JUST FUCKIN TOOK HARRY AND IM SCREAMING I TOTALLY FORGOT SO JUST PRETEND HE LIKE FINGERED HIMSELF BEFORE SCJOOL IM SORRY OMG WHAT AM I


End file.
